Anastasia
RAMANGA After hearing about Lucius' disappearance, Anastasia traveled to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Thinking that The Brotherhood, Nathan Tiernan specifically, was behind it, she tracked him down and found out later that he wasn't involved. He promised Anastasia that he'd help her find her sire, Lucia, who Anastasia has been searching decades for. Nathan becomes the only human she can trust and she decides to stay at his home, Blind Bluff Manor, while waiting for an opportunity to strike at Kei. This makes her the first Deamhan ever to live at the mansion, followed by Remy then Hallie. Later she finds out that Lucius is in Limbo and she wants nothing more to free him and kill Kei in the process. However, she finds out that she can’t do it alone without risking her own life. When Veronica appears in Minneapolis it’s Anastasia, along with Selene, who protects her from other Deamhan in the city. Biography Auerelia was raised by strict Catholic parents who followed church laws set down by the Church of England. They enjoyed their upper class status by own slaves and peasants who worked on their farms. Her father was an overseerer and her mother a housewife. Being part of the Gentry Class, her father made sure that his daughter received the best education money could buy during that time. Auerelia loved plays and acting and wished to be an actor one day but women didn't act in the popular plays of the day. Instead her father promised her if she behaved, he would take her to a play when she got older. When her father finally took her to a play in downtown London, she met Robert, a weathly lawyer. A few months before their wedding day the couple mistakenly ran into Lucia at the Rose Theatre in Southwark in Central London. Shortly after the Shakespeare’s play “Henry VI, Part 1” ended, Lucia attacked the couple, killing Robert, and siring Auerelia. In celebration of her new life, Lucia commanded Auerelia to take her to her parent's home. Lucia killed Auerelia's father and Auerelia killed her mother. Shortly after Auerelia adopted the name "Anastasia." Personality The Brotherhood had labeled Anastasia's temperament as "unnaproachable." She prefers solace than being around her own kind. Known for her lack of sympathy and patience, she's a brutal killer. Feared among the Deamhan, she's carved a bloody path through Europe before her sire betrayed her, leaving her buried alive for 100 years. In Deamhan Anastasia explained to Veronica that she's was alive when men worshipped the moon and the stars were thought to be gods. She goes on to further explain that she's lived through the hysteria caused by the Malleus Maleficarium, plagues, and other human atrocities without so much as a thought. She's also killed plenty of researchers in her past. In Amenirdis' cave, Veronica was able to get a brief tour inside of Anastasia's head, were she sensed that Anastasia in fact envied Veronica’s humanity. Lately Anastasia has been questioning if a small part of her retained her human feelings from long ago. History Timeline 1565. Born 1592. Sired by Lucia 1700. Betrayed by Lucia, Anastasia was placed in a metal coffin and buried alive. 1800. Lucius, accompanied by Selene frees Anastasia from her grave. Anastasia spends the next few decades with both of them. Lucius teaches her ways to survive without killing humans. 1830. Sired Finley 1859. Sired the Hartley sisters, Branda and Brandy 1881. Sired Maris 2010. Travels to Minnesota, meets Nathan Tiernan and stays at Blind Bluff Manor